Evermoor
Evermoor is considered to be the capital of Falanor, The Seat of the Golden King and is the richest city holding much of the lands coin within its walls. Known as The Kingdom of Light and The Golden Kingdom. It is built between the Skyfall Mountains and the Riverwind forest. Population: 53,844 Distance from TBG: 925km Region: Dragonlands Age: 1,060 (Built 962 G.K) Founder: Amonost Alagos History - Sociology Evermoor was erected after the first coming of Amaroth by Amonost Alagos, the Seeker of Sorrow. It was built from gold as a monument to Aerion, the god of light and took almost 25 years to build. It was the first kingdom erected in the time of the Kings Era being built between 1 K.E and 26 K.E. Many people look to Evermoor and the Pillar as a symbol of peace. The surrounding cities and castles are governed by House Alagos and the King of Evermoor. It is a rich and vibrant city, with a warm culture and lies in both the Dragonlands and the Northlands. Evermoor is home to the Council of the Crown and The Seat of the Golden King. It is approx. 925kms from the black gate. Allegiance – Alliances – Religious Beliefs Evermoor is the head of the council of the council of the crown, and as such falls under the rule of the golden king. Evermoor aligns itself with Northreach. The people of Evermoor follow the teachings of Saeleth Thyr, the new gods. The Pillar of Aerith is a monument to Aerion. The majority of its population hold these beliefs. Population – Army – Guards Evermoor has a healthy population and houses almost 54,000 registered citizens in its 7 Districts. It’s population contains many farmers, smiths and artists, as well as high lords of Falanor and boasts the wealthiest general population. It boasts an army almost 10,000 strong of trained warriors that bear the Lion Sigil of Aelagos. Its guards are split up between: The Order of the Golden Crown – More skilled fighters are granted this tier. The Order of the Golden Sword – The standard guard of Evermoor. The Dawnsguard – A magic guard of battle mages that guard and occupy the Pillar of Aerith The Kingsguard – The Kings Personal Guard that are stationed within Winterhome The Nightwatch (Shadowguild of the Golden Crown) – The Kings personal secret guard. City Layout - Land Makrs - Scenery It has a mighty spire built upon the Aeraesar Arc, and is a gateway to Aerith, known as The Pillar of Aerith. It has another four towers that connect through the main castle. The towers are; - The Pillar of Aerith: A magic spire built upon a gateway to Aerith. - Winterhome: A medium tower that houses most of the servants of Evermoor, as well as the king and his family. - Hargaven: A medium tower that does stuff? - Tower of the Sword: A large tower built over the prison that houses the Armoury and the goldswords quarters. - Tower of the Throne: A large tower where the Council Chambers, Imperial Courts and the golden throne room. The towers are positioned as such: Tower of the Throne to the North, Winterhome to the East, Hargaven to the south and the Tower of the Sword to the West, with the Pillar in the centre. The pillar has a grand fire that has been burning for centuries, and the pillar can be seen from as far as ‘Taerar Syrdaes’ and is the tallest manmade structure in Falanor. It also has the most beautiful hall in the lands, Wintersdawn. Evermoor is separated into seven districts; - The Royal Citadel – Castle Evermoor is located here. - The Royal Gardens – A Glorious garden district with mansions. - The Imperial District – The Evermoor Armory and Barracks are located here. - The Grand Markets – The Main Business district. - The Lords Garden – A Nice upper class district with large houses. - The Eastern Gardens – A standard residential district East of Castle Evermoor. - The Western Gardens – A standard residential district West of Castle Evermoor. Category:Cities